team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimhild
Grimhild is a tall, slick, and dark feline and is the partner in crime of Wynort. Prior to being a Power Stalker, Grimhild was an officer in the Hex Forest District for the Freedom Fighters under the guidance of General Xander Z. He was a loyal member of the freedom fighters until he and Wynort fought in the "Battle of change", a brutal battle between the freedom fighters and the Mobian World Government over the fate of a weapon's embassy. During this battle Grimhild was force to take on Euclid Brox and in the duel, Euclid broke all ten of Grimhild's swords and almost killed him. After the battle he was quickly taken to a medical bay and made a full recovery. After his recovery, Wynort thought the whole "let's go piss the government off" gig was getting a bit too dangerous, so Wynort convinced Grimhild to quit and two started to apply for future job openings. The two eventually got together and managed to capture a wanted fugitive that at the same time another group known as, the power stalkers, was looking for. Wynort made a deal that they can get the credit for catching him, if they let them join their team. Manic Hyena, the leader, agreed and allowed the two to join the Team. Grimhild now is one of the professional swordsmen for the Power Stalkers. Personality Grimhild is a classy gentlemen like character, always polite and using proper mannerisms and titles for people. He is very sophisticated always having a calculating edge to him, he always has a plan to get over his opponent, his plan will always run through his mind ten seconds before he actually does his plan. This means Grimhild is quick-witted and is able to deduce plans and flaws in his plans in seconds. He always speaks with a soft french accent and prefers everyone to see him as a fine gentlemen. While he does flirts with ladies, he doesn't do it constantly and is aware when a woman clearly does not want him. While he is good with quick plans for combat, Wynort is usually the one who comes up with schemes and long term plans. Grimhild is willing to give his life to Wynort as he is very loyal to him. Strengths and Weaknesses Grimhild is a swordsman, but not in the way you would think, instead of carrying around a sword he has two black gloves with ten blades (one for each finger) on them. These blades are made from greenstone (Jade), which is tougher than iron and steel, these blades can cut through practically any type of material and are very hard to break. Combined with his claws, Grimhild has blinding speeds thanks to his cat like reflexes. His other cat abilities are super vision and hearing, he is able to hear the faintest noises and is capable of seeing better then any other mobian. Grimhild is however, not physically strong and instead must rely on his brain and powerful swords to make up for his weaknesses of being weaker physically. Category:Cat Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Freedom Fighter Category:Power Stalker Category:Chaotic Good